pacifica_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacifican World War One Registry
"Those who don't know history are destined to repeat it." - Edmund Burke Nations THE IMPERIAL FEDERATION OF SONITUSIA Historical Context 1. Did your country participate in any war at least 10 years before WW1 in any capacity? Yes/No: Yes 2. If yes, what was the context of these wars?: A border war with the Kingdom of Ignus regarding ownership over the mountain ridges between our nations. Faction Indicator 1. Please state your country's IC reason or rational for joining WW1: To rival Ignus' joining of the war. 2. Please indicate WW1 government type. Empire, Constitutional Monarchy, etc: Imperial Federation 3. Please indicate WW1 economic type: Mixed 4. Kindly indicate your IC war goal(s) Yes/No. * Liberation/Aquisition: Yes * Embarrass a Rival: Yes * Benefit: Yes * Assist an Ally: No * Increase Prestige: No * Stop War Crimes: No * Unification/ Centralization: No * Ethnic/ Cultural Cleansing: No * Pawns & Invaded Nations - Survival/Defense: Yes Numbers 1. Total Population, circa 1910: 20,000,000 2. WW1 Military Stratagem * 2/5 Industrial War Engine (Cost & Availability of Weapons, Servicemen Salary) * 2/5 Medicinal Advancement (Recouping Manpower Losses) * 4/5 Combat Training (Relative Troop Morale, Effectiveness) * 2/5 Logistics & Communication (Relative Troop Size) * 2/5 Intelligence & Recon (Relative Troop Effectiveness) * 5/5 Technological Advancement (Relative Hitting Power and Weapon Effectiveness) * 3/5 Vehicle Advancement (Relative Durability/ Range/ Speed) 3. WW1 Service Divisions – Percent of Military Budget per Branch * Army: 40% * Navy: 30% * Air Force: 20% * Defenses: 10% THE KHURDAN ALLIANCE Historical Context 1. Did your country participate in any war at least 10 years before WW1 in any capacity? Yes/No: Yes. 2. If yes, what was the context of these wars?: Community rebellion. Faction Indicator 1. Please state your country's IC reason or rational for joining WW1: N/A, Khurdan was involved in selling equipment and mercenaries. 2. Please indicate WW1 government type. Empire, Constitutional Monarchy, etc: Alliance. 3. Please indicate WW1 economic type: Free market export economy. * Liberation/Aquisition: No. * Embarrass a Rival: No. * Benefit: Yes * Assist an Ally: No * Increase Prestige: No * Stop War Crimes: No * Unification/ Centralization: No * Ethnic/ Cultural Cleansing: No * Pawns & Invaded Nations -Survival/Defense: N/A Numbers 1. Total Population, circa 1910: 100,000,000 2. WW1 Military Stratagem * 5/5 Industrial War Engine (Cost & Availability of Weapons, Servicemen Salary) * 1/5 Medicinal Advancement (Recouping Manpower Losses) * 4/5 Combat Training (Relative Troop Morale, Effectiveness) * 2/5 Logistics & Communication (Relative Troop Size) * 4/5 Intelligence & Recon (Relative Troop Effectiveness) * 2/5 Technological Advancement (Relative Hitting Power and Weapon Effectiveness) * 2/5 Vehicle Advancement (Relative Durability/ Range/ Speed) 3. WW1 Service Divisions – Percent of Military Budget per Branch * Army: 65% * Navy: 15% * Air Force: 5% * Defenses: 15% STRALA Historical Context 1. Did your country participate in any war at least 10 years before WW1 in any capacity? Yes/No: Yes 2. If yes, what was the context of these wars?: A former colony rebelled. Faction Indicator 1. Please state your country's IC reason or rational for joining WW1: The Empire saw it as a chance to regain and take over territory from other nations. 2. Please indicate WW1 government type. Empire, Constitutional Monarchy, etc: Empire 3. Please indicate WW1 economic type: Free Market 4. Kindly indicate your IC war goal(s) Yes/No. * Liberation/Aquisition:Yes * Embarrass a Rival:No * Benefit:Yes * Assist an Ally:No * Increase Prestige:Yes * Stop War Crimes: No * Unification/ Centralization: yes * Ethnic/ Cultural Cleansing:No * Pawns & Invaded Nations - Survival/Defense: Yes Numbers 1. Total Population, circa 1910: 43,000,000 2. WW1 Military Stratagem * 4/5 Industrial War Engine (Cost & Availability of Weapons, Servicemen Salary) * 1/5 Medicinal Advancement (Recouping Manpower Losses) * 3/5 Combat Training (Relative Troop Morale, Effectiveness) * 3/5 Logistics & Communication (Relative Troop Size) * 2/5 Intelligence & Recon (Relative Troop Effectiveness) * 4/5 Technological Advancement (Relative Hitting Power and Weapon Effectiveness) * 3/5 Vehicle Advancement (Relative Durability/ Range/ Speed) 3. WW1 Service Divisions – Percent of Military Budget per Branch * Army: 45% * Navy: 26% * Air Force: 16% * Other: 13% THE EMPIRE OF IMPERIUS CAPITARIUS THE ALUNI SECOND GRAND DUCHY THE REPUBLIC OF WESTLANDIA THE KINGDOM OF IGNUS UNITED SOCIALIST BORZAYA THE VISERIAN EMPIRE THE FREE STATE OF GRUKLIN THE UNITED REPUBLIC OF JOHANN12 THE KINGDOM OF ABRISTAN THE HOLY EMPIRE OF ESDRAGON SALAZARSTAN Characters